Pain chaud, chômage et charbon
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: UA pseudo-steampunk basé sur WTC. Links, David, Jérémy, Plectrum et Ouki errent dans les rues d'Anvers. La faim leur tord les entrailles. La Prohibition de Von Perchmann leur a coupé les vivres. Tout en salivant au parfum de de mie moelleuse et de pâtisseries, Links fait des analyses sociétales dans le fog de vapeur et de charbon.


**_Yo tout l'monde ! Encore un UA, pseudo-steampunk cette fois, (j'insiste sur le "pseudo"), basé sur le WTC N37 et un peu de N35. Au casting, veuillez applaudir la bande de Linksthesun ! Donc Links, Plectrum, Ouki, David et Jérémy, qui s'appartiennent._**

 ** _MERCI BEAUCOUP NAUSS CHÉRIE D'AMOUR d'avoir corrigé toutes les fautes de concordance de temps. Sans toi ce texte serait truffé d'horreurs XD c'est grâce à toi s'il est lisible. Coeur sur toi 3_**

 ** _Ambiance un peu bizarre dans ce OS, prévu au départ pour être une longue fanfic avec au moins 10 chapitres, mais avec toutes les incohérences, j'ai réduit au premier chapitre que j'ai légèrement remanié pour coller aux personnages._**

 ** _Dites moi votre avis dans les reviews ! ^^_**

 ** _Madou_**

 _OOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOO_

La ville portuaire d'Anvers était connue pour avoir abrité, en son temps, la première bourse commerciale d'Europe, et fut le théâtre de guerres politiquo-religieuses entre catholiques et protestants vers le Seizième siècle. Plus récemment les Nazis la prirent pour cible lors de leurs bombardements de 1944. Mais si aujourd'hui cette cité de Belgique se tenait en deuxième position, derrière Rotterdam, des ports d'Europe, et occupait fièrement la place de première négociante mondiale en diamants, elle avait également écopé du surnom de "Ville des biscuits" en raison de ses viennoiseries célèbres dans toute l'Europe.

De viennoiseries, Links, Plectrum, Ouki, Jérémy et David en traînaient une envie viscérale depuis la matinée: le quartier touristique, qu'ils avaient emprunté pour son statut de raccourci vers le quartier portuaire, abritait de nombreuses boulangeries. Ces dernières, non contentes de vanter leurs pâtisseries à coups de slogans du type "La Main d'Anvers: spécialité locale depuis 1934" gravés sur de grandes enseignes en cuivre, laissaient en plus échapper un fumet de pâte à cookie et de pain chaud par les conduits d'aération qui pullulaient sur les rues pavées. Impossible de faire un pas sans avoir l'eau à la bouche. Peinant sous le poids de leurs énormes valises et sacs à dos, et épuisés après une journée de marche, le groupe n'avait qu'une envie: braquer une pâtisserie et vider les étalages.

"-Links ..." geignit Ouki de sa voix chargée d'hélium. "Rien qu'une main ... s'il te plaît... Une toute petite main d'Anvers ..."

"-Pour la énième fois, ta gueule." lui répondit aimablement le vidéaste, plus pour cacher les borborygmes qui montaient de son estomac que pour répondre à son personnage mignon. "Je sais même pas si on a assez de sous pour prendre le bateau, alors pour des pâtisseries, même pas en rêve."

"-Dixit celui qui a insisté pour prendre le bateau à Anvers alors que pour deux jours de marche en plus, on aurait pu le prendre près de la frontière française" lança sarcastiquement David "ce qui nous aurait permis de rejoindre le pays de Sherlock Holmes pour beaucoup moins cher !"

"-Are you kidding me ?" s'indigna Jérémy. "Ça fait quatre jours qu'on a pas eu droit à un lit ! Y en a marre de dormir par terre, à la fin."

"-T'es mignon, toi." rétorqua Links. "On a pas beaucoup d'argent liquide et nos cartes banquaires sont inutilisables. Von Perchmann a le contrôle d' Internet, donc il peut avoir accès à toutes les transactions par carte !"

"-Autrement dit" traduisit David "Si on l'utilise, il peut nous pister. Tel machin acheté içi à telle heure, avec ça, il peut nous suivre à la tra..."

"-ATTENTION !" lança Plectrum.

La petite bande se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour esquiver une voiturette à vapeur lancée à vive allure qui brinquebalait sur le pavé en lançant d'épaisses traînées de boue, dont Links, David, Jérémy et autres passants se retrouvèrent aspergés.

"-Connard !" gueula David à l'adresse du chauffard qui ne s'arrêta évidemment pas pour lui rétorquer.

À présent, en plus d'être affamés, les anciens animateurs du Point Culture étaient poisseux de gadoue. Ouki et Plectrum étant immatériels, la giclée les avaient épargnés, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ouki de répeter d'une voix geignarde:

"-J'ai trop faim ..." suivi d'un éloquent gargouillis montant de la boule qui lui servait à la fois de tête et de corps.

"-Techniquement, ni Plectrum ni toi avez de corps." remarqua Links en s'ébrouant . "Vous êtes immatériels. Même si tout le monde peut vous voir."

Plectrum sortit de son mutisme pour se mettre à râler:

"-Si Môssieur avait envisagé que notre tentative de réactivation d'Internet allait échouer, et qu'on ne pourrait pas commander de pizza en ligne une fois sur place, peut-être qu'il aurait éventuellement pensé à prendre des réserves... !"

"-Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas ma faute si cet abruti a donné les deux tiers de nos provisions à un SDF !" soupira Links en désignant Ouki. "Et avec nos armes par dessus-le marché !"

"-Mais Links !" protesta la boule avec des yeux encore plus implorants qu'à l'ordinaire, "tu sais bien que tous les sdf du monde sont gentils..."

Et le groupe de reprendre en choeur :

"-...Au fond, ils ont juste pas eu de chance !"

Les rues pavées d'Anvers commençaient à se remplir. Links et les autres avaient maintenant dépassé le quartier touristique, et bien qu'étant loin de leur endroit de prédilection, les boulangeries étaient toujours disséminées çà et là, faisant toujours flotter l'obsédant parfum de mie moelleuse et de sucre glace.

"-Sérieux." lanca David. "Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse une pause. On tient plus."

Personne n'eut assez de force pour lui répondre, et l'on s'écroula plus que l'on ne s'assit sur le bord d'un immeuble couvert de suie pour reprendre son souffle. Seul Links resta debout, le temps d'aller acheter un sandwich au groupe, que chacun dévora avec appétit.

"-Maaaais euh..." pleurnicha Ouki en voyant son sandwich jambon beurre. "Je voulais une Main d'Anvers, moi..."

"-La ferme, Ouki." lui rétorqua le groupe.

Un instant, ils regrettèrent ces paroles. Ouki n'allait-il pas se mettre à pleurer, à leur donner la migraine avec ses geignements ou les faire culpabiliser pendant des heures avec ses yeux étoilés ?

Rien de tout ça ne se produisit. Ouki ravala ses larmes et se jeta sur son sandwich. Il était bien trop épuisé pour pleurer.

La fraîcheur du soir de décembre devenait de moins en moins perceptible alors que les gens envahissaient le quartier, pressés de rentrer chez eux après une journée de travail. Jérémy eut une pensée pour les enfants qui ne pourraient pas tromper l'attente des sacro-saints cadeaux de Noël en se battant à coups de boules de neige: la température, bien que basse, ne permettrait pas la chute de flocons ...

Le smog déversé par les usines alentour, mélange de brouillard et de fumée de charbon, formait un immense nuage au-dessus de la ville. Les bâtiments étaient sales, certains étaient sur le point de tomber en ruine. À Anvers comme ailleurs, la loi était la même:

"-C'est quand même marrant que la répartition riches/pauvres soit toujours la même géographiquement." remarqua Links.

"-C'est à dire ?" grogna David alors que Jérémy levait les yeux au ciel. Pitié, pas une analyse socio-géographique de son frère intello. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin après deux jours de marche non-stop.

"-Bah, prends l'exemple de Londres. À l'Est, c'était là où s'entassaient les Juifs qui fuyaient les pogroms, les Irlandais ou les ouvriers. Y avait une énorme surpopulation à l'époque et Londres n'était pas conçue pour abriter autant de monde. Deux millions d'habitants, pour l'époque c'est énorme !"

"-Au secours ..." râla Plectrum, mais Links ne l'écouta pas.

"-Bref, les conditions de vie à l'Est étaient très mauvaises. Les infrastructures étaient pitoyables, y avait du chômage, de l'alcoolisme, de la violence, des viols, tout ça. D'ailleurs c'est dans ce contexte qu'a débarqué notre ami Jack l'Éventreur. Je vous invite à regarder mon Point Culture dessus pour plus d'informations sur ce personnage !"

"-C'est quoi le rapport en fait ?" demanda David, le seul qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser au discours de Links.

"-Si à l'Est c'était la merde, l'Ouest était tellement différent que Disraeli, le premier ministre de l'époque, a dit de Londres que c'était deux nations distinctes ! Fin y avait les quartiers huppés, beaux messieux en haut-de forme, soirées mondaines, demeures de maîtres servis par une armée de domestiques ..."

"-À l'est les pauvres, à l'ouest les riches." résuma Plectrum. "T'as tellement pas d'esprit de synthèse, jme demande comment t'as eu ton bac avec mention Très Bien, parce que ça tient du miracle !"

"-Oui bon." souffla Links. "Et donc si on regarde la carte de l'Europe en terme de PIB par habitant et par an, on remarque que les pays à l'Ouest, comme la France ou l'Allemagne, en ont un bien plus élevé que celui de ceux à l'Est, comme la Roumanie ou la Grèce. Et c'est pareil à l'intérieur des villes, genre Paris, ou ici, Anvers."

"-J'ai trooooop faiiiiiiiiim..." gémit Ouki.

Le fumet de pain chaud et de pâte à gâteau qui flottait dans l'air leur faisait au moins oublier la soif. Et vive la salive.

Malgré les pâtisseries qui faisaient sa fierté, Anvers était d'abord et avant tout une ville portuaire. La foule qui envahissait les rues, pareille à une colonie de fourmi indisciplinée, était majoritairement composée de dockers, manutentionnaires, matelots ou douaniers, sentant l'eau de mer, la sueur et le guano pour les malchanceux. Des marins se saluaient d'un geste du bras. Le phare illuinant la nuit sombre de l'hiver tentait de guider les navires et les dirigeables, voyageurs égarés à travers les bancs de nuages et les dangers de la mer, vers la Ville aux Biscuits. Mais avec le fog, ce nuage de vapeur, de charbon et de brouillard qui flottait au dessus de la ville, laissait à peine filtrer un mince rayon de lumière.

Conséquence regrettable de la Guerre des Camélidés de 14, les pirates étaient nombreux sur ces mers, et certains utilisaient même des dirigeables à la place de leurs vaisseaux spatiaux. Les honnêtes marchands se faisaient de plus en plus craintifs, chacun sachant que malgré quelques terrains d'entente, ces flibustiers venus de l'espace n'étaient pas tous des enfants de chœur...

Bien entendu, l'abondance de métiers de la mer n'excluait pas les autres catégories. De nombreux horlogers, reconnaissables au cadran à engrenages épinglé sur leur poitrine, étaient dispersés dans les rues. Quelques crieurs d'audience, anciens Youtubers au chômage reconvertis en hommes-sandwiches racontant leur vie sur le pavé au moyen de photos accrochées sur leurs panneaux, regagnaient leur abri le regard las. L'un de ces pauvres diables déambulait, le pas cassé, le tronc entre deux pans d'un panneau de bois annonçant:

 _ **VACANCES À BORA-BORA DE TEWKEY666**_

 ** _(1 million d'abonnés avant la Prohibition)_**

 ** _MDR, LOL, PTDR_**

"-Hey, t'as oublié de mettre le XD !" lui lança un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans.

La remarque était apparemment hautement spirituelle, car les badaux s'esclaffèrent.

"-Allez, gamin, donne-moi un pouce bleu !" répondit le crieur en lui tendant un quatre couleurs et un bloc-note.

Le gamin s'en empara, sortit le stylo rouge et griffonna un doigt d'honneur.

"-Je t'en foutrai, moi, du dislike !" s'écria l'homme sandwich en chassant le facétieux d'un coup de pied, sous les rires de la foule.

Links détourna le regard. Si ses parents n'avaient pas continué de l'héberger suite à la Prohibition de Von Perchmann, nul doute qu'il aurait été l'un d'entre eux à l'heure actuelle... Quant à ses collègues youtubeurs, il n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Au chômage (très possible), reconvertis ailleurs (moins possible) ou pire, réduits à l'état de mendicité (carrément improbable mais franchement inquiétant) ... ?

Ouki perçut le malaise de son créateur et s'écria d'un ton joyeux:

"-Eh, dites. Si on chantait, hein ? Pour se changer les idées."

Bien qu'épuisés par leur journée de marche, et n'ayant eu qu'une barre chocolatée chacun pour tout déjeuner, les quatre autres commencèrent à s'agiter.

"-Une chanson de Maître Gims !" lança David. Ça va nous rappeller le bon vieux temps, non ?"

"-Chut, chut, chuuuuut." firent Jérémy, Ouki et Plectrum, en jetant un œil inquiet vers Links, qui avait dangereusement pâli au simple nom du rappeur.

Le médiator fantôme se mit à fredonner d'une voix basse:

"- _There_ _is_ _a_ _hole_ _in the world_ , _like_ _a_ _great_ black _pit_ , _and_ _the_ _vermin_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _inhabit_ _it_..."

"-C'est ça que t'appelle une chanson joyeuse ?" protesta Links en reconnaissant La ballade de Sweeney Todd. "Je demande à voir la chanson déprimante, alors ."

Plectrum eut un sourire sournois, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Jérémy l'arrêta:

"-C'était ironique, Plectrum. Non, sérieux, personne a une idée ?"

Seul un silence lui répondit. Un vide de son, de voix, de rires et de bonne humeur que la foule des Anversois, des marins et des dockers, pourtant si vivante, ne parvenait pas à combler.

Et l'odeur de gâteaux pesa soudain très lourd au fond de leur estomac.

OOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOO

 ** _NdM. Voilà_** , **_that's it. Quand je vous avais dit que l'ambiance était bizarre ^^_**


End file.
